An issue that often arises in communication systems is maintaining sufficient transmission bandwidth to satisfy quality of service (“QoS”) requirements. These challenges are accentuated in instances where unshielded twisted pairs telephone lines (“twisted pair links”) are employed in such systems. Moreover, such signals rapidly degrade when transmitted over a twisted pair links of meaningful length. However, given the existence of twisted pair links in many buildings and communication networks and the cost associated with alternative links and/or retrofitting existing twisted pair links with alternative links, it is desirable to transmit such signals over twisted pair links for a variety of applications, including video communication systems. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides a means to use twisted pair links for high data bandwidth applications.
Such need is fueled, in part, by the recent explosion in demand for full real time motion video, high resolution images, and defined quality of services that have also ignited heretofore inexperienced demand for broadband spectrums. While existing phone systems nominally pass voice signals between 0.3 and 3.4 kHz, twisted pair links are capable of carrying frequencies well beyond such 3.4 kHz upper limit. In certain twisted pair links, the upper limit can be tens of megahertz, depending on the length and quality of the wire.
Previously and currently known technologies have attempted to quench demands with near broadband services, such as DSL and related technologies, which provide digital data transmission over the wires of a local telephone network. However, DSL employs a “fixed” frequency allocation according to DSL provider specifications. For example, DSL allocates a finite set of frequency bands for uplink and downlink above the 3.4 kHz upper limit. Another problem with DSL is that signals passing over twisted pair links deteriorate rapidly and unevenly across frequency spectrum with increasing length of the twisted pair communication wire.
Other previously and currently known technologies employ fully digital services, such as E1/T1, in an attempt to satisfy the aforementioned demands for bandwidth. However, fully digital services are often cost prohibitive in that they often require additional voltage, wiring, and special equipment at each end of the line and line, and conditioning to prepare for digital only service.
There has not heretofore been employed a cost effective and efficient method and apparatus for dynamically allocating frequency to meet the above and other needs. Moreover, there has not heretofore been employed a technology that provides for high bandwidth transmissions over twisted pair links presently forming the backbone of the local telephone infrastructure in the United States other countries.